


Family

by todorokirua



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokirua/pseuds/todorokirua
Summary: Sanji knows he has to tell Zoro about what happened on Whole Cake





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> just wanted to apologize for the mistakes there must be in this, i'm french and tried my best!!  
> feel free to correct me though!  
> hope you'll like it, sorry i don't write much so it's far from perfect but well i wanted to write about those two idiots.  
> anyway, enjoy!

**'Next time, I'll be the one who'll leave.'**

He couldn't get these words out of his head. Back on Water Seven, he was the first to agree with the swordman. It had been more than two years now that his friend said it, but Sanji was still afraid that it could happen. Yes, he had left the boat, he went away but wasn't it to protect them? No, maybe he shouldn't have done it, not alone, but it was done now, he did what he did. Leaving seemed to be the best solution he had, at that time.

But could he go back? Of course Luffy welcomed him, or to say the truth, he kind of saved him. He had no reason to do so, but that's how his captain was. He was so nice, he knew how to forgive. And that was one of the reasons why Sanji was proud of him. But if his captain could forgive him, will it be the same for the others? _'Yes, probably,'_ Sanji thought. _'Most of them will, I hope. But what about him?'_

He took a cigaret. He was worried. What if Zoro leave because he was back? Those two have always been fighting, since they've met. They couldn't be together for too long. But they cared about eachother, didn't they? At least, Sanji cared a lot about him. But what about Zoro? What if Sanji was the only one who cared? Maybe he never liked him, and that seeing him leave made him happy. _'Stupid marimo'_ Sanji whispered.

But he couldn't think more than that. They were arrived to the island where they had planned to meet. They could see the others next to the sea. Of course Luffy shouted to them **'We did it! He's back!'** Sanji looked at them. Robin smiled at him. The truth is she had always known luffy would have succeed. Didn't he save her, too? Everyone, but Zoro, was smiling. _'What is he thinking about?'_ Sanji asked himself.

But before he could say anything to anyone, their captain shouted **'And now, let's fight Kaido! Where's Wano-kuni from here Nami?'** Nami sighed and hit his head.

**'What do you want us to do, without any food? You wasted a lot of it, trying to cook, do I have to remind you? We'll go to the city buy some more. Need someone to look after the Sunny'**

**'I'll stay. I'll cook with what we still have, so it'll be ready by the time you come back'**

**'Zoro, you stay too'** Nami ordered.

**'Why should I stay here when this stupid cook already said he would?'** Zoro grumbled.

**'Because, we don't want you to get lost'**

Luffy laughed. Then, they all went to the city nearby. Sanji looked at the swordman, who decided to lay down and take a nap. Sanji went to the kitchen and took a cigaret. Deep down, he knew he had to talk about what happened between him and the captain on Whole Cake. _'C'mon Sanji. It's now or never.'_ he thought. He knew he wouldn't have been able to talk about all that happened in front of the whole crew. He knew he had to talk about his past to Zoro, to explain why he left, but he wasn't ready to talk about this part of his life in front of everyone.

**'Oi, Marimo.'** he said, getting outside. The green-haired man raised an elbow, not so happy to be disturbed during his nap. He hardly looked at the cook.

**'Can I talk to you?'** Sanji asked. This made Zoro looked at him. Since when was he asking the permission to talk? He kept looking at him, waiting for him to speak. **'It's about Whole Cake. And the reasons why I –'**

**'Cut it off, Cook. What happened? I don't care about why you left, that was so stupid, even from you. I can feel something happened. So, what is it?'** Sanji wished to turn back, to lie and pretend it was nothing important, but he knew Zoro wouldn't believe him. He couldn't look at him in the eyes.

**'I hit Luffy.'** he finally said. He wanted to see Zoro's reaction. He looked so tensed, more than usually. He was about to get really angry. What did he just said? But Sanji didn't let him time to say anything.

**'I know, okay? I know. I'm just asking for you to listen to me, just for once, I don't want us to argue before I'm done. I shouldn't have hit him, I know it well, I didn't even want to do so. I know I fucked up. But all I wanted was for him to leave, okay? I couldn't think of any others options, I wanted him and the crew to be safe. Those people, the Germa, you can't imagine what they are capable of. I was afraid, right? I guess you don't know how it feels, the fear, but I was freaking out for them to attack Luffy, the crew, or Zeff. They treatened of killing you all. I know you could have fight back, okay, I know it, but they were with Big Mom, they aren't even human. And there were those fucking bracelets which would have exploded if I had tried anything. I couldn't lose my hands because hey how would I have been able to cook for the crew without? What was I supposed to do, eh? I was so afraid that the only people I love and care about could be hurt because of me. All I ever wanted was to protect you all. It was stupid, you said it, but I thought I could do this alone. I thought I could sacrifice myself to save everyone. I've acted like an idiot, but I hadn't seen them for so long, the Germa, the Vinsmoke, that family which I'm supposed to belong to. Seeing them just brought everything back, you know just like when you saw Tashigi for the first time? All those memories came back, too fast, and I was back then, little, shut in by the man who was supposed to be my father, hit by those three asshole and I –'**

He couldn't finished his sentence. He had closed his eyes, and the images of his childhood had returned once again. The tears, the kicks, his mother, his sadness, others' hatred. He couldn't help some tears running down his face, even if he wiped them quickly. He was shaking. He tried to calm down. He took out another cigaret and with a shaking hand, took it to his lips.

**'I know you can't forgive me and I don't deserve so. I am truly sorry for what I did. But, please, don't leave the crew. Not because of me. Luffy refused to fight back when I hit him. We both know he wouldn't recover from seeing you leaving.'** His voice was lower than he wanted. **_'And neither would I'_** he added, not knowing if he said this out loud or not. He would never have said this normally, but right now he didn't care if Zoro knew.

**'Okay. I'm done. Sorry for disturbing you'** He was ready to go back inside, without even a look to the swordman. He wasn't waiting for any answer. He knew the man well enough to know that he was angry without looking at him. He thought the better he could do was to leave him alone. He also knew he would not be able to be alone with him for a long time. He hoped the others would returned soon.

**'Wait.'**

Zoro's voice was cold, direct. Sanji stopped moving. **'I knew you had some reason to leave like that. You would never have done if not so. But you weren't alone, for god's sake.'** Was he forgetting or forgiving? Absolutely not. However, he knew the cook well enough. He knew the blond wasn't lying when he said he wanted to protect them. He was also certain that he could sacrifice himself for the crew. Wasn't he ready to do it, too, on Thriller Bark? Sanji breathed. He knew the swordman wasn't forgiving him, but he looked less upset than before. The cook just nodded.

But then, to his surprise, Zoro stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, he asked, calmly and even a bit worried,

**'Germa, you said? Wanna talk about it?'**

Sanji thought about it. Did he? He wanted to forget all of this, he wanted to erase that part of his life. His father was Zeff, not Judge. It was too hard for now. He had already said more than he ever did to anyone. He struggled, not knowing what to say, but the swordman must have noticed because he whispered,

**'Oi, damn Curly, it doesn't matter if you don't wanna talk about it. We are your family now.'**


End file.
